minecraft_pastafandomcom-20200213-history
Laptop
It all started when I was going to Flea markets & garage sales across the neighborhood. I was able to get some video games, clothes, and some controllers for my PlayStation 3. At the end of the day I came to a really old house with two weird looking people in front of the house. All they had was a Microsoft laptop & a Sony laptop. I asked how much for 1 of them and they said $ 10.00 for one of them. I took the Sony laptop. Take that Microsoft. Both of them had the same Minecraft account on them. When I got it the people warned me about my laptops capabilities. As I was leaving I saw them throw out an X-Box 360 & bring in a PlayStation 3. When I got home I wanted to play Minecraft so I did. My spawn coordinates were 639 & the world name was ghost. When I spawned I needed to get wood for a hide out hole in a cliff. As I was getting wood I thought I saw a NPC villager. I went toward it hoping to find a village. As I was walking toward It went behind a tree. I looked behind the tree but he was gone. I looked around to see if there was a village. I found one but nobody was there. When I looked around I found a sign that said these numbers: 4,3,7,3,3,4. Then I found stone blocks that were aligned perfectly. They looked like gravestones because there was wooden signs on them. I was freaked out & ready to get off but I was too curious to get off. I wanted to find that mystery person. I looked & looked but didn't find him. When I went to bed that night I almost had a heart attack. I thought I saw him in my room. I went to bed & had a dream were I was in my Minecraft world. I found a cave that was only 4x4 big. It was lit with redstone torches. I went down it & found a room made out of Netherrack. In it was 2 Gold blocks straight up & one Netherrack block above a Netherrack block with a Steve face but his pupils were all white. When I came close to it lightning struck it. Then the mystery person showed up. It told me this "I am Herobrine, do not disturb me nor MY world or else... ." I then woke up because of a thunderstorm. I went back to bed scared and terrified. I had the same dream but this time I said no to him so he chased me with a diamond sword. I then ran into a wall and got killed by Herobrine. The next morning I told my friend Larry about this and he said that I was crazy & I was seeing things. I wanted him to see what was going on so I invited him to my house and he said he would. Today at school was a drag for me because I was waiting to come to my house and today they were teaching pre-algebra. Later that the day, Larry showed up. I was trying to show him what was happening in Minecraft but nothing unusual happened which surprised me. Larry was leaving because he got bored until a scary noise came from my house. We looked everywhere until we found where the noise was coming from. It was coming from my laptop. Larry ran out the door and into his house because he was scared. The next day I went to the library to look up anything about how to fix Laptops. I didn't find any. I went back to the old house to throw it into the house but I didn't because a lady walked up behind me. I asked her if she knows anybody who lives here. She said, "Not that I know of but I know who used to live here." "There used to be 2 guys living here." "They argued a lot until they got careless and walked off the deck upstairs." I felt sick at this moment until I thought I can return it Sony Corp. for fixing. I was at Sony Corp. & the guys working there said they can fix my laptop. They took it to a room and they were in there for a while. I kept hearing "What the heck." a lot until I heard screaming. They came out with red hot faces and yellow spots on their face. They were being attacked by Herobrine so I called 911 and the operator sent in the military. They took me for examination and I had to write a report of what happened. Now that I remember everything about the laptop I noticed something. When you multiply each number in pairs in the NPC village (4,3,7,3,3,4) like this (4x3), (7x3), (3x4) you get 12,21,12 (12-21-12) Category:Shock ending Category:Herobrine